Ranma One Half: A Harry Potter Twist
by HogwartsDestiny
Summary: In this story, Harry is brought face to face with his emotions in a whirl of painstaking reality. Now it is up to Draco to respond accordingly. It would take a second side of Harry to bring the two together. [HD Slash]
1. Chapter One: F is for Faltering Hearts

Chapter One: **F** is for _Faltering Hearts_

Perhaps they didn't care anymore, or they were too frustrated to cope with his dismal behavior. Maybe the fact that Ron had finally opened up his feelings for Hermione made everything else fade away, leaving them two standing in the spotlight in their own little world. Not that Harry enjoyed the spotlight, mind you. And he didn't care either. This didn't faze him at all, for things like this would gradually slip by as time passed on. For example, his adoration for Cho. That had disappeared a while back. Many other things dissolved in his heart because as time wore on, so did his emotions. He felt like a barren soul, searching the earth for something, or someone, to piece him back together. This feeling was no stranger to him as he sat in a creaking wooden desk parallel to a window. He had stumbled across this room while escaping from Filch because of his loitering around the castle, thanks to his handy Marauder's Map. Now it was dubbed his escape place, the place where he could get away from the liveliness and exuberance of Hogwarts to just think. Think various thoughts, such as Quidditch, Voldemort, his love life...truth be told, he spent the majority of his time up there thinking about his life and its absence of love. Actually, he hadn't made a move to accept someone into his life, but plenty had made a move on him. He had simply and politely spurned their requests at his love. _I'm afraid_, Harry admitted in his mind as he gently rested his head against the bluish-tinted window. Staring out into the distance, he closed his eyes and listened to the dull but steady patter of rain hitting the window. _I'm afraid of love_. _I'm afraid that by loving someone, it will hurt her instead_. And Harry knew why. It was because he was the goddamn Boy-Who-Lived. Nowadays, Harry wasn't even so sure it would be a _her_. He'd been questioning his sexuality from a fairly young age. But he had avoided the question and the doubt...up until now.

Harry currently felt extremely tired and weary; it seemed as if life was wearing him down. He attempted to drift off into dreamless sleep, but it never came. He reopened his eyes slowly and glanced at the small room before closing them again. But something had caught his eye. A folded piece of paper lay on the floor, slightly hidden in the corner. Curiosity got the better of Harry, for he had assumed he was the only one who knew of this room besides the Weasley twins. He stood up and walked over, bending down to pick up the paper and brushing off some of the dust. This note, although discarded, appeared to have been written only a few days ago for the parchment was still crisp. Carefully unfolding the paper and spreading it out on the desk, his eyes widened as he recognized this person's handwriting, the one and only who had this fancy-schmancy cursive: **Draco Malfoy**. Blinking his eyes twice, he read the following message:

The urge to break free from the bonds haunts my 

_Heart and soul deep within until I can_

_Not bear it anymore, yet I have no_

_Solution to this dilemma for I_

_Am forever searching true for the one,_

_The one and only who can set my soul_

_Free and plunge beyond the faltering hearts._

Harry let his eyes scan over the supposed poem. "Never knew Malfoy had it in him to be emotional." Then something occurred to him. After minutes of thorough checking, he discovered that each line contained ten syllables each.

"Definitely not a coincidence," Harry muttered. He attempted a weak smile, something that he had not done for a long time. Smiling had become an action that had faded over time. But it would return because everything did. And this would prove to be the same.

Draco Malfoy woke up early to trudge upstairs to his private room. Not that it was really his; it was merely a well-hidden, unused classroom. The reason behind his daily morning treks: simply to watch the sun rise. _How could something so natural seem beyond words?_ Draco pondered this thought, smirking out of good morning cheer. Sitting down on the only desk in the room, he gave his wand a flick, opening the window. As the smell of morning dew acquainted his nose, Draco could see the first few sunrays rise above the horizon. Gradually, a handful of beams spread over the Quidditch field, painting the grass with its brilliance of yellow, orange, and red hues. The room itself also flooded with warm sunshine, and Draco closed his eyes, allowing the warmth to spread over his face as a morning greeting. His mouth upturned slightly as he cherished the moment. Sunlight was now bouncing off the walls, and it had also banished the darkness from one particular corner. And there in the corner lay the paper he had accidentally left behind last week. He walked over and picked it up, opening the message. He recognized his poem, but there was more. Someone had added three ten-syllable lines at the bottom in a familiar handwriting.

**Take a closer look and go beyond the **

Boundary, into the faltering hearts 

**And there you shall find the person you seek.**

It was if the person meant to finish his little poem, three sentences added to his complex seven lines. Draco knew the person who wrote this, or thought he knew. The name was on the tip of his tongue, and he racked his mind to find whomever this penmanship belonged to. Definitely not a Slytherin, they always wrote in a certain way with loops, curls, and twirls. It was someone else from the other three Houses who had this plain but slightly elegant writing style. Pushing that thought aside, he took a moment to uncover the sentence's meaning. _Is this person asking me to look ignore my upbringing and go into the unknown? What do they mean by, "And there you shall find the person you seek?" What person?_ Draco reread his lines and mumbled, "Oh, _that_ person..." with that, the meaning of those sheer three lines finally hit him. Hit him hard.

Morning sunshine welcomed the disgruntled Harry Potter as he tossed off his covers and located his glasses. Pushing aside his bed-hangings, he quickly showered and brushed his teeth before leaving the Gryffindor common room. He wanted to take a few quick laps around the Quidditch field before the school woke up. Peacefulness had always suited Harry because he had grown up in a world of noise and bustle. Plus, being out in the open and free calmed his nerves. He grabbed his broomstick and mounted the Firebolt, pushing off into the light blue sky. Feeling the wind rush around him pumped him full of adrenaline as he sped around the Quidditch field, circling the Quidditch hoops. The sensation of freedom unleashed his exhilaration that had been bottled up inside of him since last summer. Quidditch had always been a method of relaxation. He simply enjoyed this wizard sport as he dropped into an abrupt nosedive, easily pulling upwards two feet above the ground. As he gained elevation once more, he gazed at the lazy clouds dotting the sky. The solitude on this field granted him a moment of calm and quiet. And he cherished it for what it was worth.

Even for Draco, having Double Potions with the Gryffindors on a Monday morning was not very pleasant. He didn't mind Professor Snape; he was an excellent teacher. It's just that the Gryffindors were a bunch of bloody blathering idiots. The only one who paid close attention was the mudblood, and Draco would only admit that if he were going to be sliced, diced, and served in a stew. He smoothly slid into his usual seat and put on his mask of indifference as Harry rushed into class, worried about his tardiness. Ron and Hermione bid him a good morning as he took out yesterday's assignment. Harry merely nodded in return as he took out his Potions book, ink, quill, and parchment. Draco rotated his head so that he could see Harry out of the corner of his eye without looking obvious. Peripheral vision came in handy as he eyed Harry's windblown hair, his cheeks tinged with red. His eyes held a faraway look of better days to come. His robes were wrinkled and his tie was hanging off the back of his neck. Draco smirked, for he had been watching Harry fly that morning. Draco would never ever admit Harry was _better_ than him, but he could grudgingly agree that Harry was good...to some degree. As Harry would say: a Malfoy's haughtiness in every way. _And Potters were goody two shoes_, Malfoy countered. Professor Snape walked briskly into the room and faced the class.

"Today, we will be learning about the _Generis Cambiare_ Potion, a concoction that is not vital or important in any matter, but the Headmaster has ordered me to teach you. I, of course, will be instructing you on how to make the temporary version, obviously different from the _permanent_ version. This potion is also the altered form, meaning that it is temporary from the start. Therefore, there will be no need to concoct the permanent version and alter it later to make the potion temporary. Any of you caught with this potion in its true and permanent form shall be punished accordingly," Professor Snape said with a nasty smile on his face. "Now, who can tell me what the _Generis Cambiare_ Potion actually is?" Professor Snape looked around the room and focused his eyes on his Harry. "Potter, you seem a bit fazed today. Would you like to enlighten me on the purpose of the _Generis Cambiare_ Potion?"

Harry snapped out of his reverie and fixed Snape with a bored look. "The _Generis Cambiare_ Potion allows the subject that drinks the potion to undergo a gender change, temporarily," Harry responded smugly.

Professor Snape's smirk disappeared as he narrowed his eyes. "Very good, Potter. After all these years, you finally considered the notion of paying attention during class."

"We haven't even reviewed the _Generis Cambiare_ Potion yet," Harry mumbled, rolling his eyes.

Professor Snape addressed the whole class as he ordered, "Turn to page 326 in your textbooks." This potion was to be prepared in pairs, leaving Harry left out as Ron and Hermione gave each other _looks_. Harry moved across the classroom to pair up with Seamus, but Professor Snape caught his arm. "Malfoy, why don't you work with the Golden Boy?" Draco lifted an eyebrow as Harry grudgingly moved over to sit down next to him.

"Is the Boy-Who-Lived feeling dead today?" Draco mocked. Harry ignored him as his finger followed the list of ingredients to make their temporary _Generis Cambiare_ Potion. Harry silently went to collect the necessary ingredients, dumping them on the table. Draco had attempted to annoy Harry many times, failing miserably as Harry ignored him. Eventually, Draco gave up and cooperated sulkily.

Later on during the day, Draco decided to visit the library and discover the ingredients and instructions to concoct the non-altered form of the _Generis Cambiare_ Potion. _Something to do when I'm bored_, Draco thought haughtily as he located the thick, dusty book and leafed through the book. "There," Draco whispered as his eyes scanned the page. "Lovely."

The Gryffindor Quidditch team headed out onto the field for a few hours a practice. Their match against Ravenclaw was next week, and Ron had insisted on practicing four to five times a week. Ron had surprisingly become team captain after Angelina graduated. His dedication to leading the best Quidditch team had worn Harry down, but he still loved the excitement of the sport. The team had recruited new members, and some people had discovered other positions to play. Harry was obviously still the Seeker as he lazily circled the area for the practice Snitch. He watched Seamus and Dean flit through the players, smacking the Bludgers around the field randomly. Ron was zooming around the goal posts, trying his best to stop Ginny from scoring. Harry caught the Snitch in seconds, so he spent a few minutes playing quick games of snatch and release. As Seeker, he didn't have much to contribute in means of game formation. So he flew around idly, watching his teammates work through each step of their strategy. Ron dismissed them once he was satisfied with their progress, and Harry marched back to the Quidditch changing rooms to shower.

Harry wanted to go back to his escape place tonight, for he had many things he wanted to ponder. And something tonight would definitely leave him pondering.


	2. Chapter Two: A is for Accidents Happen

Chapter Two: **A** is for Accidents Happen

Earlier on, Draco Malfoy had slipped out of his Slytherin common room, which was teeming with gossiping girls. "I wish they would shut their blathering mouths," Draco grumbled as he held a small black bag, containing the book from the library, some ingredients, and a small collapsible cauldron. He would be having an interesting time tonight.

Upon reaching his private room, he tapped the bottom left corner with his wand, allowing a polished wooden door to appear. He pushed open the door and closed it behind him, locking it with a spell. Taking his robes, he spread them on the floor and began laying his items out. He conjured a small fire in a fireproof bowl and balanced the cauldron atop a stand over the fire. Placing the book beside him, he flipped it open to the marked page and began brewing, throwing the essential ingredients into the cauldron.

Thirty minutes later, a clear fluid liquid was simmering in the cauldron. "Good, no smell," Draco checked as he poured the potion into a small clear bottle. He would have to finish the task tomorrow night because the potion had to settle for twenty-four hours for it to properly work. Then he would perform the last few special tasks that made the potion temporary, just in case.

"Now, for the final touch for today." Draco swirled the mixture in the bottle three times both directions, turning the potion a light purple, before carefully choosing one set of words. "Alius Praevius," Draco whispered, pointing his wand at the bottle. At the choice of these words, the potion turned back into its original clear state. Setting the bottle in the corner along with the paper with his poem and reply on it, he quickly cleaned things up and exited the room, just in time to escape Harry's nightly visit.

Harry collapsed into the creaky old desk, staring at the low ceiling of the room. Taking out his wand, he pointed it at the Marauder's Map, but not before noticing a certain Mr. Malfoy descending down the stairs into the dungeons. _Which only means he was previously out of the dungeons_, Harry concluded. _Suspicious_. But Harry brushed that matter aside as laid down the parchment on the desk.

Harry had gone directly from the Quidditch changing rooms to this room, stopping only to grab his invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map. This left him quite thirsty, and he scanned the room for the second time in two days. To his luck, he found a clear bottle lying in the corner. _Malfoy must have left that here. Oh well, can't be poison because he doesn't know that I know about this room_. _Any water would be fine right now, Malfoy's or not. Just something to quench my thirst_.

He picked up the bottle and peered at the contents. _Nothing suspicious...yet_. He uncorked the bottle and sniffed the liquid. _Looks and smells fine to me_. He chugged the entire thing in one gulp. _Weird aftertaste_, Harry noticed. _Well, my parched throat is no more_. _I'll remember to thank Malfoy later_, Harry thought as he placed the bottle back in its original spot. _And if I'm feeling nice later, I might even refill it for that insufferable git_.

The day passed by fairly quickly for Harry, as he anticipated his nightly journey to his secret room. The forecast was supposed rain, and Harry loved the sound of the rain pounding against the window. Rain and serenity mixed well.

After his last class of Herbology, he walked back to his dorm, preparing to finish his Potions homework. His grades were improving since he had nothing else to focus on nowadays except for Quidditch. Also, hostility between him and Draco Malfoy had lessened considerably now that he didn't react towards the other boy's torments. As he searched through his things for a clean piece of parchment, he noticed that something was missing. _Holy crap, the Marauder's Map_! Harry cursed himself for leaving it in the room the previous night. _Carelessness leads to trouble, and trouble is my middle name, sadly_.

Harry raced out of the common room, yanking the Invisibility Cloak out of his chest, speeding past a startled Ron and Hermione who had just come back from a late night session of who knows what. He rushed down the multiple stairs, careful to jump over the steps that made the person sink. Out of breath, he reached the room and slumped against the wall, panting heavily. He regained his breath and tapped the wall, the wooden door appearing. He spied the pale yellow parchment lying on the desk, and he heaved a grateful sigh. Thankfully, Draco had not spotted it yet, if he did come in the room regularly.

Suddenly, the door creaked open and a head with blonde hair popped into the room just as Harry hastily threw the Invisibility Cloak around him, momentarily forgetting about the Marauder's Map. _Oh great, perfect timing Malfoy_, Harry thought nervously. Draco stepped into the room and cautiously closed the door, not wanting to make any sounds to attract someone like Filch. He smirked and eyed the clear bottle in the corner, but something to his right attracted his attention. A forlorn piece of paper lay on the desk, and Draco went to pick it up. Harry's breathing hitched and Draco turned his head sharply. Not noticing anything, he went back to observing the paper. To his misfortune, Harry had forgotten to erase the map, and it left a clear view of the entire school. Mentally cursing himself, Harry wondered what Malfoy was going to do next. He saw Malfoy's pointer finger trace the pathways of the school, and his finger stopped at one place on the map. _Oh fuck, he found the room_, Harry groaned. _Oh fuck_.

Draco stared at the piece of paper in his hand, studying it with curiosity. He had never in his whole lifetime seen anything like this, and it amazed him so. The intricate drawing of Hogwarts amazed him, and the precision of the classrooms and dorms made him gaze in awe. He noticed footsteps located around the school with names floating next to them. _Wow, this thing keeps track of people_, Draco thought. He found his own name in a small cramped room, but what surprised him even more than the map itself was the pair of footsteps quite close to his own: Harry Potter.

Harry saw Draco staring at the location where he was supposed to be with narrowed eyes, and Harry knew that he was discovered. _Only thing left to do !_ Harry sped for the door, but Draco seemed to anticipate this and he rushed to stand in front of the door.

"Potter, I know you're in here somewhere. Show yourself, or I'll do it," Draco announced. Harry stood rooted to his spot for several seconds before he heard Draco say, "Accio glasses." Harry's glasses flew off his face as Draco caught them in his hands smugly.

"Hey, give those back!" Harry exclaimed as the Invisibility Cloak fell off of him. Draco stared at him, and his mouth fell slightly open. He stayed that way for several seconds before Harry said, "Do I really look that ghastly without them?"

Draco shook his head and blinked rapidly, before squinting his eyes and asking, "You're...Harry Potter...yes?"

Harry rolled his eyes and pointed to his forehead. "What the hell does this mean then?"

Draco slowly handed Harry back his glasses when something clicked in his mind. He whirled around, facing the opposite corner, and he stuttered, "Did-"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to say thanks for the drink. Queer tasting, but water nonetheless." Harry nodded his respects as Draco turned slowly to face him.

"Oh Merlin. Please tell me you didn't just do what you said you did."

"Um, is something wrong? It was just water, right?"

"Actually, that's the problem."

Harry gaped at Draco. "What was that-that liquid?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because if you don't, I'll hex you into oblivion."

Draco fought to keep from retorting a nasty comment. "Erm...the_ Generis Cambiare_ Potion...non-altered." Draco whispered the last word, but Harry caught it.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL, MALFOY? YOU WENT OFF AND CREATED A PERMANENT POTION THAT COULD GET YOU, NO, BOTH OF US IN MAJOR TROUBLE, YOU BLOODY IDIOT!!!"

"Well, it was supposed to be the non-altered version, but you drank it up before I could even make it temporary!"

"Don't blame it on me, you sodding ferret!" Draco flinched at those words. "Why do you always commit completely mindless actions like these?"

Draco couldn't come up with a good reason, so he answered lamely, "For fun?"

Harry glared at Draco and quickly conjured up a full-size mirror, almost fainting from astonishment.

"Holy...my scar's gone...and I...I look..._female_!"

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Draco said, recovering from the initial shock and regaining his composure.

"Shut it, you arse. And how come I'm female _now_?"

"When did you drink it?"

"Last night."

"Well that explains it. It takes twenty-four hours till the stuff kicks in. Oh, I wouldn't worry too much, Potter. You don't look that horrible as a girl."

"Bloody hell, Malfoy, shut up."

"Tsk tsk, Potter. I wouldn't say that to the single person who knows how to get you out of this fix without telling an adult."

Harry's eyes turned to Draco's, and Draco found himself staring back into those emerald spheres. Draco felt a smirk grow on his face as he commanded, "Say please, Potter."

Harry sputtered. "What!?"

"I said, say please."

"Hell no! You got me into this mess, so you're getting me out of it."

"Unless you want to remain a girl permanently, I would highly recommend doing as I say."

Harry gave him one last glare before mumbling under his breath, "Please."

Draco took that with great cheer as he found his wand and murmured, "Alius Praevius."

Harry regained his height and posture as his guy form kicked in. "This better work, Malfoy, or else..." Harry left his open threat hanging in the air.

"You're welcome," Draco said as Harry turned to leave. Harry merely nodded once at him before exiting the room. Draco smirked once more as he noticed the abandoned Invisibility Cloak and Marauder's Map lying on the desk. He was going to take the opportunity to steal them as a joke when Harry came storming back in.

"Crap, Malfoy, it's not working!"

Draco looked up in surprise, then amusement, when he saw an angry Harry Potter glaring daggers at him. "Look down, Potter. See anything, two things in particular, protruding from your chest now?"

Harry did indeed look down and gasped when he noticed that he was indeed a male. "But-but..."

"Ha ha, nice trick, but Malfoy's don't fall for pranks like that. I think I'll be leaving now. Oh, and Potter, don't forget these again," Draco said, shoving the two possessions into Harry's arms. He strode out of the room and was going to turn the corner when Harry called out.

"Malfoy, look now. What do you have to say about this?"

Draco stopped in his tracks and faced Harry. His eyes widened in puzzlement as he witnessed a female Harry approaching him change into male Harry at a certain distance. "Morphing problems, Potter?"

"I can't believe you're cracking stupid jokes at a time like this. You said that your little spell would get me out of this. But look now, I am somehow still a girl," Harry pointed out as he stepped backwards. "Explain this." Female Harry put his hands on his hips and gave him a look of disdain.

"Uh, wait," Draco mumbled, taking out the book from his satchel. Flipping the page, he read the first paragraph.

"So, it says that you have to stay within a ten foot radius from me in order to remain as your current sex, or male. If not, you immediately turn back to your opposite, supposedly female form," Draco summarized.

Harry gasped and threw a disgusted look at him, which in his female form, looked quite attractive. _Actually, when was Harry never attractive?_ Draco shook that thought from his head. "Does this mean I have to..._sleep_ with you to remain male?" Harry's heart jumped a little at that prospect, but he ignored it.

"Depends. That is if you want to constantly keep switching genders."

"And we can't tell the teachers or Dumbledore, because we'd most likely get suspended..."

"So, we need to figure out a solution."

"No, YOU have to find a solution because I already have another problem, which is trying to find a reason why I have to follow you around and tag along with you wherever you go..." Harry trailed off.

"Simple. Just say you're my girl...boyfriend."

Harry's heartbeat quickened, but he put on a mask of utter contempt and loathing. "That's...that's disgusting! Are you trying to punish me? Plus, that doesn't explain why I would be taking all the classes you are taking."

Draco pulled out his schedule and checked the following days. "Guess what, Potter? You're in luck. We're stuck together for a whole month."

Harry also pulled out his schedule from his pocket and scanned the dates. "You're right," he replied, amazed. "What a coincidence..."

"Therefore, we have one month to change you back permanently."

"Only one month..."

"Come on, it can't be that bad. Just tell your dorm-mates that you found another, more comfortable bed to sleep in, and that won't be a complete lie."

Harry scoffed, but he found himself quickly agreeing. _Sleeping with one of the hottest guys in Hogwarts couldn't be all that terrible, could it? Ooh, I should not be thinking that. Bad thoughts, bad thoughts. Truthfully, now would be a good time to question my sexuality...ah, shut up Harry._

"Fine, I'll do it. But only under one condition. You keep your arse-hole shut about this."

"Of course, Potter, I'm not a complete fool. If I said anything, I'd have to take part of the blame because I created the potion in the first place."

_I really don't see why any of this is my fault, seeing as I only drank the vile thing_, Harry thought grumpily. Harry stepped forward and found himself as a male again. He looked up at Draco and found the other boy smirking.

"Let's go, Potter. Bedtime."


	3. Chapter Three: L is for Looping Memories

**Disclaimer: **I didn't post this earlier, but I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. The main plot behind the story and the characters accompanying are courtesy of J.K. Rowling who has unknowningly let me borrow them for the sake of this fan-fiction. The basic plot behind this personal story is credited to Rumiko Takahashi. Bless their hard-working souls.

**Author Notes:** Thanks to those who reviewed my story. You know who you are. Much gratitude. Really boosts the spirit. :D

Start

Chapter Three: **L** is for Looping Memories

Harry and Draco were walking back to the Slytherin dungeons side by side. Harry had thrown his Invisibility Cloak over his shoulder, the Marauder's Map wiped clear and in his pocket. Draco was Head Boy, so Harry was safe walking with him. Even if Harry got caught, he was positive that Draco could lie smoothly at the drop of a hat. "You know what, Malfoy? What are we going to do about Quidditch?"

Draco stopped in his tracks, and Harry didn't notice, so he kept walking. "Well, we could just ride one another's brooms during practice," Draco responded, his eyes glittering with malice.

Harry rolled his eyes and pointed out, "What about the Gryffindor/Slytherin match?"

"Don't be a fag, Potter. They usually hold that one at the end of the year to boost school spirit before the exams. We can solve this thing hopefully within a month, and we'll be fine."

"But Gryffindor is playing against Ravenclaw in one week. Are you saying that you're going to be sitting behind me on my broomstick with the Invisibility Cloak around you? There is a possibility of showers that night."

"Hmm, showers. I guess I'll have to be there when you change."

Harry blushed slightly, but it went unnoticed in the darkness of their surroundings. "That's not what I meant, Malfoy."

"Oh hell, you'll suffice as a girl during your Quidditch game. Yeah, your arms will be slightly shorter, a disadvantage when trying to catch the Snitch, but that's about all. As long as you cloak yourself heavily, you'll manage. And do try to make your new chest a bit less obvious, Potter. Strutting around like that as a girl is different, don't you know?"

Harry finally realized that he had gone past the ten-foot radius and instantly backtracked so that he was a few feet in front of Draco. Draco smirked as Harry cast him a glare.

"Ha ha, witty. Are we there yet?"

"Patience, Potter. Didn't realize you were so eager to sleep with me, not that anyone would pass down that offer."

Harry mumbled something inaudible and found himself blushing again, which Draco caught this time.

The two approached a slab of rock with a painting of two intertwined green snakes. Draco muttered the password and the rock swung aside, revealing a slightly warmer common room, laden heavily with Slytherin colors. _Slytherin and their pride_, Harry thought as he rolled his eyes again. "Nice décor, by the way" Harry said as Draco led them towards another painting on the opposite side of the dormitory staircases.

Draco mumbled something to the painting, making sure no one was observing them. The painting split in half, allowing a single human to fit in at a time. Draco stepped into the hallway, Harry cautiously following. The painting slid into place behind them as Draco continued farther on the pathway. He stopped at yet another door, this one unlocked by a series of incantations. The door swung open and light poured into the hallway, the dismal, gloomy setting disappearing.

"Nice place," Harry complimented again as he sat down on a plush green armchair.

"Thanks, I designed it myself," Draco replied, as he closed the door and muttered a spell under his breath, supposedly for extra protection. "Now, about your personal supplies…"

Harry took the next few minutes trying to Accio his hygienic necessities, but the walls and doors were in the way. "Oh hell, this is going to take too long." Focusing all his attention on his items in his dormitory, he shouted at the spell, "ACCIO ITEMS!" Seconds later, a huge hole was blasted in the wall opposite them as a huge chest and items from his desk flew and crashed into a heap on the floor, followed by random things that Harry had not managed to organize in his chest.

"Smooth move, Potter," Draco noted sarcastically as he pointed in the direction of a room. Draco took out his wand and muttered, "Complishia Reparo." And many floors above, Harry's dorm-mates stared amazedly as the huge hole in the wall was suddenly pieced back together and made complete.

"Just a hallucination…" Neville muttered dazedly.

"Right…" Ron agreed quietly.

Gathering as many things as he could, Harry trudged down the hall and dumped his things in a pile.

"Got anyplace I can store these things, Malfoy?" Harry asked from inside the room.

"No need to yell, Potter, I'm right behind you," Draco claimed as he conjured up a big mahogany wardrobe. "Go right on ahead."

Harry began sorting out his items, using the many drawers to sort his spare robes, shirts, pants, sleeping clothes, and underclothes. _Probably the first time I've ever been so neat and meticulous_, Harry wondered miraculously as he laid his socks side by side in a small drawer. In one compartment, he kept all his school supplies, and in the other, personal things in which he sealed with a few spells.

"Wonder what's in that drawer," Draco mused out loud as he eyed the "special" drawer.

"Don't even bother finding out, Malfoy. It's my stuff."

"In my room."

"Yes, it's all about you. Your room, your life, and your problem. And it's all your fault that this had to happen." Harry cast him a foul look.

_I'm going to have fun trying to de-spell this drawer and finding out what Potter's hiding from me_, Draco thought amusedly as Harry continued with his organizing. _The Perfect Boy's got secrets, and it's my duty to find them out_.

Minutes later, Harry had laid everything out and had organized his things in an orderly fashion. "There, done. Hey Malfoy, you got anything to eat downhere?"

After a few seconds of silence, Harry finally noticed that Draco was not behind him. He exited the room and took in his new surroundings. He spotted what was supposedly the kitchen and began searching an evening snack, only to find nothing. Ack, the house elves prepare the food, and Malfoy wouldn't own a fridge or anything…

Harry spent the next couple of minutes searching the room for any sign of food, but to no avail.

Two hours later, Harry decided it was time to sleep. But he had no clue where to sleep. He managed to find his way back to the room with his items, for Draco's room was not small in anyway, and he just shrugged, changed, and fell asleep upon the bed available in that room.

During this entire period, Draco had been holed up in his private library, researching about the _Generis Cambiare_ Potion, so as to get Potter out of here as quickly as possible. _People will notice, and Malfoys and Potters just don't mix together well…they don't mix at all_, Draco thought grumpily as he scanned the page. _The sooner he gets out of here, the better, because who knows what kind of problems this will create for my reputation?_

The next morning, the mental alarm clock in his head rang, and Harry stumbled in the bathroom, which was conveniently situated next to the bedroom. Still in his sleepy state, he undressed and stepped under the rush of warm water. Sighing contentedly, he reached for the soap when he froze. _Oh fuck, where the hell is Malfoy?_ Harry thought as he immediately shut his eyes at the sight below him. _Now calm down, Harry. Just don't look down, don't look down…_Harry's attempt was unsuccessful as he spent the next full ten minutes with wide eyes, gaping as the steady flow of the warm water from the shower bathed his newly acquainted female body.

Draco woke up to artificial sunbeams (ones he had cast to portray the outside daylight) as he yawned and stretched, rubbing his eyes. Looking at the books spread all over his table, he groaned. "Crap, I fell asleep." He vaguely wondered how Harry was coping with this change of environment and trudged through the halls. The sound of water running bounced off the walls, leading Draco to the shower in his room. He knocked on the door and asked loudly over the pounding water, "Potter?"

The water abruptly stopped, and Harry barged out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, turned on his heel, and glared maliciously at Draco. "Don't ever, _ever_, leave me alone like that again"" Harry threatened.

"Why? Did little Potty boy miss me?" Draco joked, smirking all the while.

Harry sighed angrily and explained in a forced calmness, "No, Malfoy. Do you remember that I am now two genders?"

Draco raised his eyebrow and nodded slowly.

"So, what happens when I'm not within a ten-foot radius from you, which so conveniently happened this morning?"

Draco blinked his eyes a few times, stared a moment at Harry's glistening, wet, and nicely defined torso, before it occurred to him. Draco slowly let his eyes come level to Harry's, and he bit his lip as he saw the anger building up in Harry's jade eyes.

Harry saw Draco's shoulders beginning to shake, and he growled. When Draco eventually looked at him, he burst out in laughter, leaning against the nearest wall for support.

"So…heh…did…you…"

"Enjoy the view? Why, yes Malfoy, I did, after the initial shock disappeared," Harry finished sarcastically.

Draco snorted and began chuckling again. "Wow, you're a lucky guy Potter. Not many males get the pleasure of the view of a constant female." Peals of laughter erupted again as Draco sank to the floor, his head leaning laid back as he let out his mirth and enjoyment at Harry's misfortune. _Not really misfortune_, Draco thought happily before cascades of snickers flowed forth.

Harry threw a last disgusted look at Malfoy, walking past the shaking figure on the ground and yanking open a few drawers in the wardrobe. He tossed random pieces of clothing over his shoulder, walking back into the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

_Maybe I should leave again_, Draco thought evilly as he stood up, brushing the dust off his shirt and pants. _He doesn't have a bra either_…

Draco let that thought trail off before another wave of guffawing took place. "Shut the hell up, Malfoy!" Harry yelled rejectedly from the bathroom as Draco sat down weakly on the bed. Lying back and placing his arms under his head, he decided not to put Harry through those trials again. _Since I got the poor guy in this situation in the first place_. Draco chuckled again.

"Don't worry, Potter. I'm staying."

"No shit, after what _you_ put me through!" Harry exclaimed aggravated, marching out of the bathroom wearing a dark green turtleneck and a thick black hooded sweater over it, along with tan khaki pants. "Do you know how cold it is down here? Freezing, I swear…what?"

Draco was staring at him incredulously, his eyebrows furrowed, and Harry inquired again, "What?"

"No, I was just wondering…how I should announce to the school at breakfast that you're a cross-dresser," Draco responded, smirking.

Harry's jaw dropped as he mumbled, "You wouldn't dare…"

"I'm not sitting with a bunch of Gryffindors. It'll ruin my reputation."

"Well, you know what else would? If I told Professor Snape _and_ the Headmaster what potion you made _illegally_?" Harry retorted.

"You wouldn't dare…" Draco echoed, his voice hollow. _If Father ever found out_…

"How does it feel like to have the tables turned, eh Malfoy?" Harry replied, a small smirk on his face. _Wait, why am I not telling on Malfoy?_

**Because you're the Golden Boy, and it's not in your manner to tell on people when something this major occurs.**

_Oh, is that so?_

**Yes, sadly it is.**

_Well, if that's the only reason, I guess I can live with my hero status._

If it was the only reason, Harry… 

Harry shook his subconscious thoughts out of his head.

"You should smirk more, fits you better than those goofy smiles," Draco commented, interrupting his thoughts.

Harry threw his arms up in exasperation as he shouted, "That's not what we were talking about! Stop changing the topic! Plus, I hardly have reason to smile anymore…" Harry whispered the last sentence, his gaze directed at the floor. Draco had then turned his complete attention to Harry, but Harry wouldn't meet his stare.

The two stood in silence for a few moments before Draco asked congenially, "Breakfast?"

"We can eat here then?"

Draco nodded, and Harry's spirit brightened. A pang of guilt rose in his heart as Harry put on his shoes and exited the room. _I put him through this…you know what!? It's his fault for making me feel this way! Malfoy's do _not_ feel pity, not for him, not for anyone! Malfoy's are evil; they always have evil thoughts!_ Draco nodded confidently before making his way to the kitchen. Yet doubt still settled in his heart. _Curse Potter, curse him_…


	4. Chapter Four: T is for Trusting Regret

Chapter Four: **T** is for Trusting Regret

Harry sat down cheerfully on a wooden stool as he waited for Draco to join him.

"Go on ahead, Potter. I need to wash up."

Hearing the sound of water running once again, Harry shrugged and entered the kitchen, only to remember that Draco did not have any food.

"Perhaps I should find Dobby," Harry considered out loud as he waited patiently for Draco to finish showering. As time passed, Harry tapped his fingers against the kitchen counter impatiently as Draco concluded his shower.

"Do you always take that long?" Harry questioned crossly as Draco walked out of his bedroom with a fresh pair of clothes.

"What's it to you, Potter?" Draco snapped irritably before sighing and answering, "Yes."

Harry eyed him with the surprise at this sudden change of attitude but chose to not bring it up. "So, um, what's on the menu for breakfast?"

Draco clapped his hands three times, and steaming plates of breakfast appeared on the dining table. "Shall we?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically as he plopped onto his seat and began shoveling his meal down his throat. Draco gave a look of disgust before unfolding and neatly placing a napkin on his lap, taking his knife and slowly buttering his toast.

Harry finished very quickly, going to pack his school supplies. _And a scarf, incase I need to wrap my head like Lord Voldemort_, Harry considered. _Sometimes Malfoy just can't be trusted_…

Harry stuffed his contrasting red and gold scarf in his dragon hide cloak before scurrying out of the Slytherin common room. He walked a few feet in front of Draco so as not to cause attention to them, but he had worn a large wooly hat that he had pulled so that it covered his forehead and eyebrows, lest anyone notice the missing scar in his female version.

"Why are you walking so fast, Potter?" Draco asked, a smirk forming on the corner of his lips.

"Shhhhhhhh!" Harry hushed him as he pulled his hat down farther.

"At this rate, you're going to pass the limit," Draco pointed out.

"But I'm prepared," Harry replied, his voice muffled by the thick scarf that he was currently wrapping around his neck.

"You look like an abominable snowman, Potter. In horrid Gryffindor colors. Blood and urine."

Harry mumbled something, but it went un-deciphered under the scarf.

"Seriously Potter, anymore secret cover and you won't be so secretive when you bump into a suit of armor and go clanging down the stairs. Well, there we go," Draco said, rolling his eyes as Harry stumbled into a metal knight, causing a huge ruckus and many pairs of eyes to turn his way.

"Oops, my bad," Harry muttered as he tried to place the knight back together. Draco glimpsed Mrs. Norris around the corner and harshly whispered, "Potter, get up! Get up!"

Harry too noticed the prowling cat and hurriedly stood up, bounding up the stairs in the opposite direction of the approaching feline. "Come on Potter, stop lagging!" Malfoy hissed.

Harry was going to throw a remark back at him, but his foot stepped on the length of his scarf, causing him to slip and roll down the stairs. "Augh!"

Harry's muffled scream caught Draco's attention as he whirled around. _Oh Merlin, Mrs. Norris is going to be squished as flat as a pancake by an oncoming Harry! _Draco thought worriedly as he grasped the situation at hand. _Save Harry or let the blasted cat get what she deserves, save Harry or…oh hell…_

Because of the urgency of the problem, Draco's mind went blank. _Damn, which spell was the deceleration spell? I'm usual not a nervous wreck when it comes to pressure. Ack, think Draco, think!_

**Perhaps you're a nervous wreck for other reasons.**

Draco paused for a moment to contemplate what his conscience had just mentioned when he heard Harry yelling. Harry was nearing Mrs. Norris, and only one spell had popped into Draco's head. _Here we go_, Draco thought as he shouted, "Accio cat!"

Seconds before Harry had rolled over the spot where Mrs. Norris should have been, the cat flew through the air, landing awkwardly in Draco's outstretched arms. "Ow, you damned cat, I just saved your life and you scratch me to pieces? You ungrateful piece of scum," Draco seethed as Mrs. Norris immediately scrambled her way out of Draco's arms and continued her haughty surveillance of student conduct as in nothing of the sort had just occurred. Draco heard a huge crash as Harry bumped into another suit of armor, which on the pro side stopped his slide ride, but on the con side had caused another commotion.

Draco rushed over and grudgingly offered his hand as to pull Harry up.

"Thanks," Harry murmured as the scarf loosened around his neck and the woolly hat fell off.

"Mrm," Draco responded, hastily wiping his hands on his black school robes. "Be more careful next time Potter. Wouldn't want you dying by falling, no _rolling_, down the stairs, now would we?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco's smirk and spat, "Like hell anyone cares, especially you Malfoy." Draco's smirk visibly disappeared.

He marched off down the halfway towards their first class, the hat and scarf securely in their original position. Draco shook his head and sighed, following behind the moody teenager.

"Take your seats Mr. Malfoy, Potter," Professor Snape shouted as he walked to the front of the classroom. "Come late again and twenty points of off Gryffindor. I'm being lenient this time because Mr. Malfoy was accompanying you," he reminded Harry.

"Yes sir," Harry muttered as the Gryffindors began protesting against the unfairness.

"Trying to look as inconspicuous as possible, Potter? I must say, you aren't doing very well, now are you?" Professor Snape noticed, eyeing the scarf and hat.

"Yes Professor sir, I'm so popular that I'm trying to disguise myself," Harry retorted sarcastically.

"Which explains making Mr. Malfoy here your bodyguard," Professor Snape added, the Slytherin side of the room bursting into laughter, along with some chuckles from the Gryffindors. Professor Snape raised a questioning eyebrow at Draco who stared straight at the blackboard blankly.

"Settle down students. We have not yet finished the _Generis Cambiare_ Potion. I trust none of you has been foolish enough to even research the non-altered form, is my assumption correct?"

Harry glanced at Draco, but Draco did not show any sign of guilt on his face.

"Go on, we haven't got all day. Open your books back up to page 326 and continue from where you started."

Harry trudged over to where Draco was sitting and looked up at him.

"So, shall we?"

The two of them walked side by side to the ingredients cabinet and gathered the items needed for the rest of the concoction. Time flew by as they completed the directions in silence, sometimes sneaking furtive looks at each other.

"Uh, Malfoy…" Harry started.

Draco looked up at him.

"Well, I have Quidditch practice tonight, and I was wondering if you were going to come."

"Do I have a choice?"

"I guess not," Harry replied awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. _Actually, Malfoy could just not go at all._

_I could just not go and let him suffer_, Draco thought, but he shook his head slightly. "Here, why don't you just give me your Invisibility Cloak, and I'll follow you on my own broom. _Hopefully_, I won't crash into any of your teammates," Draco suggested, a evil smile creeping onto his face.

"You better not, or else…" Harry threatened.

"Of course not you arse, I wouldn't risk it," Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, that's settled," Harry said cheerfully. He finished stirring in the last ingredient before wiping his hands on his robes and announcing, "Done." Harry carefully poured and sealed the solution into the glass bottle that Professor Snape had provided them with.

Instantly, Professor Snape was behind them. "Now, to authenticate the creation of your potion, _one_ of you will be tasting it. Potter, why-"

"I'll do it, Professor," Draco interjected, grabbing the bottle, opening it, and chugging the contents down before either of them could say or do anything to stop him. _I owe the git a favor, so, here goes! _Draco felt an odd sensation in his stomach before the feeling disappeared. _Potter was right, it does have a weird aftertaste_, Draco considered.

"Ooh, you're a sexy one Draco," Pansy purred, wrapping her arms around him from behind.

"Ugh, Pansy, you act the same to me even after undergoing a sex change," Draco responded, completely disgusted as he removed Pansy's flabby arms from around his shoulders.

"Doesn't matter to me because you'll change back," Pansy crooned.

"No, I won't," Draco lamely lied, unnerved by Pansy's disturbing closeness.

"Oh, doesn't matter. I'll adapt," Pansy remarked, nuzzling his neck as Draco made a face.

"Miss Parkinson, anymore of this student harassment, and you will be facing consequences. Things like this belong _outside_ of classrooms," Professor Snape barked harshly, giving Draco a look that clearly said "if-you-had-made-Potter-drink-the-fucking-potion-you-could-have-avoided-this." Draco, in return, gave a look that simple replied "too-late."

Pansy growled but backed away, winking to Harry before walking away.

"Have fun," she whispered seductively.

Harry gave her a weird look before turning to observe the temporary female Draco.

"Parkinson was right, it's quite fetching," Harry mused.

Draco groaned. "Oh no, don't you be ogling me too."

"Who said I was?"

"It was implied."

"No, it wasn't."

_Yes it was._

"No, it wasn't!" Harry shouted.

"I hadn't said anything," Draco said, raising an eyebrow. "But now that I think about it, I must say Potter, I do have the _ass_ets. Sadly, I'd have to say you have impeccable taste."

Harry blushed and muttered something under his breath.

"Didn't quite catch that."

Harry blushed again and began cleaning up the empty potion containers. Trying to gather all of them at once, some of the bottles began slipping.

"Here, let me help you," Draco offered congenially, brushing the back of Harry's hand while attempting to catch a bottle. Feeling a small shock at the contact surprised him, and Harry and Draco locked eyes, a unique feeling coursing through both of them When eyes fell into eyes, it was if two opposite spirits crashed, molding into one. The bottle crashing to the floor brought them back to reality as Professor Snape immediately strode over to them.

"What is the meaning of this racket?" He spied the broken bottle.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for ruining classroom supplies," Professor Snape reprimanded, repairing the bottle in a second and turning to observe another group.

"Now that was uncalled for," Harry sighed, placing the bottles as gently as he could on the table. He rested his head on his arms, which were laid on the table. _I could have fixed it just as simply._

Draco sat down beside him, and the two of them waited for the potion of rub off, and for the class to end.

"You know, hanging around with you, Malfoy, really has its consequences," Harry commented.

"True, for it seems to make people notice how unworthy they are."

"Arrogant jerk."

"Trustful bigot."

"Is that supposed to mean something?"

"You trust in people too much."

"That's a bad thing, then?"

"Of course. What reason do you have to trust in someone?"

"If they're your friends or family."

"So, how are the Weasel and Mudblood?"

"Don't call them that."

"Not like they'd give a damn. They don't seem to give a damn about you either."

Harry abruptly stood up and glared at Draco. "Say that again," he challenged.

_Ooh, the fire's kicked back into gear_, Draco noticed, and he smirked. "I said, they don't seem to give a damn about _you_ either."

Harry fists clenched as he tried to restrain his anger. "How…true..." _You wouldn't understand…_Harry dejectedly sat back down. Silence surrounded the two.

_Wow, I wasn't expecting that_, Draco thought, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"And now they desert me for…you…" Harry's face contorted as he recalled what he said.

"Oh, thanks," Draco muttered offhandedly.

_It shouldn't matter to me anyways._

**Ha, that's what you think.**

_It doesn't matter to me at all…_

Draco felt the nausea returning, and Harry watched him transform back into the genuine Draco Malfoy.

"Feels good to be normal, doesn't it Malfoy? But some of us are restrained to do so."

"I know, Potter," Draco growled. "You don't have to remind me."

"Oh, I don't?"

Draco didn't reply.


End file.
